lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kasoku
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kasoku page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 01:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) What I mean by 3D is actual 3D (which is something that has been asked for in LBP for a long time now). The dimension system I had described earlier gave a perfect idea of how it was going to work: You would be able to change the gravitational angle of parts of a level much like Attract-O-Gel (but different as in gravity only goes in one direction and doesn't wrap around), which would allow perspective shifts from layers to 3D and back (minecart-based story mode levels I plan on writing about that utilize this perspective shift). I understand this seems extremely unrealistic, but with the direction LBP is going (I mean, just LOOK at some of the more recent levels. The amount of detail is INSANE for such a simple game), I think that these expectations aren't unreasonable at all. LBP2 had an April Fools' joke in which it was said to be getting a C++ scripting interface, which is what inspired the 'Script Element'. The story I want to go for is a silly one, but also a dramatic one. In both 1&3, the villains were redeemed. I think the pattern here is that in 2&4, the villains WON'T be redeemed. Mr. Qube will be given a chance to redeem himself, but since he feels no sympathy, he won't even have any redeeming thoughts. Mr. Qube is, for all intents and purposes, fixed personality-wise. He feels no remorse for what he does, and oftentimes attempts to persuade the player into following him either into traps (like hidden pits), or into giving in to his influence, and allowing the player to become a part of Mr. Qube's life force... which, if he gets the player's creative life force, he will essentially become an infinitely powerful being, feeding directly from the infinitely creative core that sackpeople, such as your player, are bound to. Of course, his planet isn't even the final planet... what IS, however, is the planet of Imagination (which Mr. Qube sends you into through a portal, ignorantly believing you'd be trapped there forever, since he cannot enter himself). This planet is like The Cosmos theme, but instead of following any particular style, it is an area of the imagisphere that Mr. Qube cannot access, and is the thin line where reality and thoughts combine to form the fabric of Imagination. It is where the infinite curator of Imagination resides, taking two forms. One is of a round spongy creature, and one is of the 'Wonderplane Wanderer' (An unseen feminine presence). While they are powerful, much like Mr. Qube, they cannot leave the location. Instead, they can only guide and influence the player towards the proper direction. At the end, you get sent back outside to fight Mr. Qube. 04:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm liking your concepts for LBP4 so far, but there's one thing I don't get... why is there an email system? Maybe a sackchat system, or something... but I don't get it. Is it a replacement for recent activity? If this menu has special, story-only uses, then I can see how it makes sense... Or is it just a one-time gag that you'll never see again? Just a suggestion, though... I thought of multiple messages from Larry Da Vinci, titled "help", with the content being, "hi sackthing how do you send a message please help me ive been stuck on this screen and i have clicked send five times already and nothing is happening please help... RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 20:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Wait, how do I chat? RopeGlitchGuy (talk) 20:26, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) oh yey thx